powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Beetle Grappler
The Beetle Grappler is Ranger Gold 2.0's Zord Attack Vehicle. It can be piloted & can transform into a variety of forms each with its own function, chief of which is its Fighter Mode. Its prototype number was BMP-D-1305c. Its driver interface does not require a Cybuddy, just a pilot utilizing the DriveBlade. History Plans on it began sometime after the first combination of the GB Megazord, though the blueprints themselves were originally designed by engineer & veteran Ranger Operator Scott Truman. The project was so secretive that even the Second Generation Ranger Operators themselves didn't know about it, but Commander Tash did. The Ranger Operators only discovered the plan when they foiled an attempt by Enter to steal the blueprints. It was later revealed that Bradley's bitter friend, Trevor, revealed the project to Enter out of dissatisfaction at his job. Bradley confronted him about this as he was downloading the blueprints to give to Enter. While fighting a Viratron, Bradley told Trevor to keep the blueprints safe, as his dreams were in there. Trevor met with Enter anyway but attempted at the last moment to cancel the deal. Enter took the plans regardless & used them to create the Virazord Delta Unit, a mutated version of the Beetle Grappler possessing an offensive power far exceeding a normal Virazord. Modes Vehicle Mode Piloted by Ranger Gold 2.0, the Beetle Grappler: Vehicle Mode resembling a giant crane truck. The Beetle Grappler is armed with the Beetle Cannons mounted on its side & can also extend its crane arm to punch or hook an opponent. The crane carries 3000 meters of steel cable in its crane arm & is strong enough to lift a giant enemy off its feet & into the air before tossing it away. Since it does not require a Cybuddy interface, it does not have a Zord Attack Vehicle mode per se. Animal Mode The Beetle Grappler: Animal Mode resembling a Rhinoceros Beetle. It uses its horn to toss enemies into the air & also has the ability to collect Enetron from its opponents. Fighter Mode The Beetle Grappler: Fighter Mode is Ranger Gold 2.0's personal Megazord. Its crane arm can extend to significant lengths to strike or grapple with an opponent before sending an electric pulse down the arm's length. Its primary weapons are the two Beetle Swords mounted on its legs which can be converted into the Beetle Cannons for its Beetle Cannon Burst finisher. The Beetle Grappler: Fighter Mode can also perform a team finisher with the Stag Striker called the Beetle Catapult Attack, where the Beetle Grappler catches the target with the crane arm as the Stag Striker lands on the extended limb & uses it as an airplane catapult to launch itself straight into the target. Like the Cheetah Racer: Fighter Mode, the Beetle Grappler: Fighter Mode can also ride the Lion Chaser for increased speed & mobility. Combinations A list of megazord combinations which include the Beetle Grappler: *Mechatron Megazord *Sector Megazord Cockpit Notes See Also *BC-04 - Super Sentai counterpart in Go-Busters Category:GB Category:Zords Category:Megazord Category:Gold Zords Category:Beetle Zords Category:One-Piece Megazords